1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor for providing an attachment point on a structure such as a roof and the like.
2. Background of the Related Art
Fall restraints or safety anchors are commonly used by roofers and other construction personnel to prevent serious injury when working on roofs and other elevated areas. Typical fall restraints generally include an eye positioned on the roof""s exterior and an attachment means to affix the eye the roof. Often, the attachment means is difficult or time consuming to deploy. For example, some restraints require access to the interior of the structure to fasten the restrain. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,407, issued Mar. 24, 1998 to Ostrobrod and U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,535, issued Nov. 18, 1997 to Rohlf. Others require drilling a hole through the roof proximate access to a structural member such as a rafter. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,889, issued Dec. 22, 1998 to Rexroad et al. Still others require locating the rafter from the exterior of the roof to enable the attachment means to be coupled thereto. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,112, issued Aug. 11, 1992 to Nichols. Generally, these devices are difficult to deploy solely from the exterior of the roof. Moreover, the time required to properly affix most fall restraints to the roof may their use impractical during emergency situations.
For example, a firefighter stationed on a roof while fighting a fire would benefit from the use of a fall restraint. The pitch of the roof makes it difficult to maintain sure footing on the roof, particularly when handling equipment and hoses. Moreover, water and foam used to extinguish fires often makes the roof slippery, especially when temperatures are below freezing. The difficult working environment makes use of most existing fall restrains difficult.
Thus, there is a need for an improved anchor.
The present invention generally provides an anchor for providing an attachment point on a surface. In one embodiment, the anchor includes a center shaft having a first member and a second member pivotally coupled thereto. The center shaft has an attachment end and a piercing end. The piecing end is driven through the surface allowing the first and second members to pass therethrough. Once through the surface, the first and second members rotate away from the center shaft to an open position, thus preventing the anchor from disengaging the surface.
In another embodiment, the anchor additionally comprises a collar slidably disposed on the center shaft. The collar may be slid against the surface to lock the members in the open position.